


Aftermath (From This Moment)

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and life can become very precious.............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath (From This Moment)

It was dark, that was all he knew…dark and dusty. It felt like his lungs were coated with it…so not going to help the singing. Whoa, that was a random thought, you’re buried alive in some building, probably bleeding to death, if that wet parch he could feel was anything to go by, and you’re worried about your sodding voice.

He’d come round to find himself buried, something had happened. Earthquake? Explosion? He wasn’t really sure; all he’d heard was a rumble, then he’d woken up here.

He winced and let out a short cry as pain shot through his lower half. He felt something trickle down one leg….yep, definitely going to die down here.

His thoughts turned to Bing, and all those things he would miss…starting school, his first bike…those things that dad’s did with their sons. 

Then he thought about his parents…how children aren’t supposed to die before…..sorry mum and dad.

Then he thought about the band and Tom, at least it was a unique way to end a band. Then he thought about how it would affect them. He hoped it wouldn’t leave them bereft; he wouldn’t want that.

He hoped it wouldn’t spiral Chris back into drinking...not that, not after the struggle he’d had to rid himself of the bloody demon stuff; don’t do that Chris, not over me.

Then he thought about Dom…what would this do to Dom?

“You should have told him,” he said out loud, not caring how mad it sounded. “Should have told him how you feel.”

He flinched when a loud creak came from above, and a shower of dust and grit covered him. He coughed and white hot pain seared through   
him, and he blacked out.

When he came to again, he realised it was getting hot, he shifted slightly…then frowned. That wasn’t good; he couldn’t feel anything from the hips down.

Oh well…at least pain wasn’t going to be a problem…just the heat, plus no water and blood loss…no problem then.

He wasn’t sure what the time was, but who was there to complain. So he began to sing…god knows why, but why the hell not. For some reason he began singing ‘Aftermath’.

“From this moment…you will never be alone.”

He stopped at that line…ironic that, at this moment he was very much alone.

If, and it was a very huge if, if he got out of here, he wouldn’t waste another moment. He would value every second…and he would tell Dom how he felt. H didn’t feel like singing after that; he just felt sleepy.

Ah, here it comes, the slide into the sleep you don’t wake up from.

“I love you all,” he said and let his eyes close.

He jerked awake when he felt himself moving. He began to panic; was the building collapsing further?

Then he was blinded by bright light and he felt hands grabbing him. Pain suddenly flared again and he passed out.

********************

“Matthew…open your eyes for me,” he heard a voice say.

He didn’t want to, but that voice begged for obedience. It was hard but he manage it….oh, he was in hospital.

“Okay, Matthew, we’re going to turn you on your side, so we can see where the blood is coming from.”

The pain suddenly flared, and he tried to stifle a cry, but failed. Pain induced tears ran down his face, and it was a blessed relief when he was placed back.

“Well done, Matthew. We’re going to take you for a scan now, then we can give you some proper pain relief.”

Oh…that would be splendid, he thought. Cause’ it hurts like a bitch He endured the scanner and the moving about with what he hoped was good grace; but he did utter some choice swear words when they moved him on and off the scanner, and while he was being moved back to the ER.

He heard voices outside but his mind was occupied by the overwhelming pain. Then, thank god came the numbness of morphine and whatever else they put in the cocktail in that little clear plastic bag.

One of the nurses came to check his line and said, “Your friends are here, do you want to see them?”

He nodded and the nurse was replaced by the worried faces of Dom, Chris and Tom.

“Hey,” Chris said.

He wanted to reply, but the drugs were doing their work. So he just smiled and tried to keep his eyes open.

Tom gave him a Kirk style hug and a ‘glad you’re alive mate.’

“C’mon Tom. Let’s go and get some coffee,” Chris said.

Matt watched as the pair left, then he tried to focus on Dom, who had been quiet and stood back.

Dom moved closer then and he could see that Dom had been crying; his eyes red and it looked like he hadn’t slept.

“We thought you were dead,” he said, his voice not much more than a hoarse whisper. “You were buried under so much rubble, they didn’t think anyone was alive. Then they heard you singing, but you suddenly stopped…when they pulled you out, we thought you were dead. I thought you were dead, then someone said you were still alive.”

Please, don’t be upset, he thought when he saw tears welling in Dom’s eyes. He reached out to grab Dom’s hand, but found he couldn’t…please no...don’t say he was….

As if reading his thoughts Dom said.

“The scan shows a couple of your vertebrae are putting pressure on you spinal cord. They’re going operate straight away, to relieve the pressure. They say you won’t be paralysed, but it will take time.”

Please stop saying that, he thought….god, all I want is to tell you that I…..

“I love you,” Dom suddenly said. “Loved you for bloody years, never had the guts to say anything. Well, I’m saying it now, cause’ I thought I’d lost you, and from now on I’m going to tell you every day that I love you, you understand?”

He tried to smile, but the drugs were overpowering now.

Dom leant over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“See you on the other side,” he said.

************************

He looked from his book when he heard a familiar squeal, and he smiled when he saw Bing being propelled around the pool on a li-lo by Uncle Chris.

It had been three months since the explosion…yes, it had been an explosion; something about a gas main and a stray spark from a welders rig. His recovery had been hard and he was still recovering, but the outpouring of love and cards and god knows how may presents from their fans had made it much easier.

Then there had been Dom, he’d been there when he came round from the surgery. He’d been there when he didn’t have the energy or the will to do one more sit-up, or another mile on the resistance bike.

He looked away from the pool when a shadow was cast over him, and a glass of iced tea was offered to him. He took it and smiled at the person who had handed it to him.

Dom sat down next to him and leant over and said, “I haven’t told you today have I….how much I love you.”

He returned the words with a kiss, then said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
